1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a top-emitting organic light-emitting device (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices that may have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are drawing more attention. In addition, organic light-emitting devices may have a lower driving voltage and shorter response time than inorganic light-emitting devices and may render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an OLED has an anode/emission layer (EML)/cathode structure. Various other suitable structures of OLEDs, such as an anode/hole transport layer (HTL)/EML/cathode structure and an anode/HTL/EML/electron injection layer (EIL)/cathode structure, may obtained by interposing layers such as a hole injection layer (HIL), HTL, and EIL at various suitable positions between the anode and the EML or between the EML and the cathode. For example, the structure of a general organic light emitting device is disclosed in KR 2005-0040960, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.